Adventures from Sunnyside and Darkedge
by rachelmarie42
Summary: Welcome to the pond where anything can happen. Divided into two areas, Sunnyside/Darkedge is a normal looking pond in the middle of a beautiful English woodland. However, nothing that happens under the water's surface can be considered normal.


20

**ADVENTURES FROM SUNNYSIDE AND DARKEDGE**

By R.C.S. Whear and Rachel Walton

**THE ADVENTURES OF TADDY**

Sunnyside was the part of the pond where Taddy lived; it was the most beautiful part with its clear, blue water.

Taddy's mother, Merry May Frog Pool watched Taddy as he happily played, diving and skimming beneath the water's surface. His sister, Sweet Sarah sat alongside Mother May; she was watching her brother too. Sarah was particularly fond of Taddy, although she had fifty other brothers, thirty sisters and numerous cousins, uncles and aunts.

Once when there was a family party, Sunnyside was filled to bursting, family life was never so good. Sarah often wished for another party like that.

Then, Taddy shouted "Are you coming for a swim Sarah?"

"Not yet," she replied.

"I will!" A voice piped up, it was Bouncing Billy, Taddy's favourite brother.

"You will not!" said a gruff voice that belonged to Taddy's father, Frowning Fred Pool. "You have homework to do Billy."

Billy, about to reply, had second thoughts. The large green frog – his father was very strict about his children's education.

The Pool family were well respected in Sunnyside. Their ancestry went back many generations. Their family home was a large house situated on the edge of the pool. It was very spacious. Just below the water line was the children's quarters, they would have to stay in the water most of the time until they became frogs. A platform of twigs, dried grass, feathers and moss was in front of the house and acted as the roof over the children's space.

Mother Merry May was sitting on this platform, a place she loved where she was able to keep an eye on her children.

"Taddy, you had better come in now," said Mother. The sun was gradually sinking. Darkness was the time that Percy Pike came out from Darkedge on the hunt for food. Taddy would make a tasty morsel.

Darkedge was the other side of the large pond. Very few of the Pool family had visited there, nor would they want to. One great-uncle had gone there one day and had never returned. Most thought that he had been eaten by Percy Pike.

"Just a few moments more," Taddy replied, about to dive again.

"No, now!" Mother replied, becoming annoyed. So with a quick flip of his tail, Taddy returned to the safety of the Pool home.

After something to eat, Father Frowning Fred came out onto the platform and sat alongside Mother May. The children gathered around, jostling and shoving, as Father Fred prepared to tell a story.

A few other pond creatures' joined the crowd. Father Fred's stories were legendary and a weekly event to be enjoyed.

Father Fred puffed out his chest and began. "Great-uncle Fearless Frank was an exceptionally large frog, scarred all over his body with part of one of his back legs missing. Percy Pike was responsible for this. It is said that it happened on Uncle's way back to Sunnyside…" Father Fred hesitated as a shiver ran down his spine "….He was very strong and managed to break free from Percy's vice like teeth and he fell to the bottom of the pond. There, Frank found an empty can and climbed into that. It saved his life. Percy waited, circling the tin for about an hour, and then he gave up and swam away to inner Darkedge."

Father Fred took a deep breath and continued his tale. "Frank, sensing that Percy had gone came out of his refuge and swam home to the safety of his family and a hero's welc…." Father broke his story as the sound of snoring could be heard.

Mother May sighed. "Oh Fred, they normally love your stories, but that is rather an old one you know. I'm afraid all the children are asleep."

But Taddy was not asleep. He had heard the tale of Fearless Frank many times but he still loved it. How brave Great-uncle Frank must have been. How exciting to have an adventure like that. Taddy knew now that he wanted an adventure too.

He awoke first the next day. The sky was a glorious blue with a few cotton wool clouds. Hot orange sun poured down heating the pond. Birds sang, grasshoppers clicked, bees buzzed – nature's special tunes.

Sarah was awake next. The wonder of her surroundings always pleased her and she smiled. "Let's go for a swim before breakfast Taddy."

"Okay," replied Taddy.

"Can I come too?" Billy wanted to know.

Taddy grinned "Of course you can Billy."

Taddy lead the threesome. He began heading towards Darkedge, feeling brave, like Uncle Frank. As they neared the dark side of the pond, Sarah stopped swimming. "I'm going no further," she cried.

"Me neither," agreed Billy and the two turned away. "C'mon Taddy."

"No," Taddy replied firmly. "I'm going on for a while."

Fifteen minutes had passed since Taddy had been left by his brother and sister. The perimeter of Darkedge was looming. Taddy was now aware that Percy Pike could appear at any time. His slow swimming strokes gave away his fear but he was determined to have this adventure, even though he was not a proper frog yet.

Sinister clouds had darkened the sky and the blue water had become a misty grey. To Taddy it seemed thicker, slimier and there were lots of twisted green plants protruding from the water's surface. They were starting to entangle his small body.

Panic was beginning. Shadows conjured up all Taddy's nightmares. He thought of turning back but Great-uncle Fearless Frank's adventure made him carry on.

From the depths of the water a great stir broke his thoughts. Mud, plants and water were now swirling. Taddy could see a huge eye and then enormous teeth. Oh no! Percy Pike.

Percy Pike was making a beeline for little, defenceless Taddy. What was he to do? He sensed the end. Never again would he see Sarah, Billy and the rest of his family. Never again would he return to beautiful Sunnyside…

BUMP!

Taddy had swum into what appeared to be a glass jar. He was rising to the surface of the pond. He relaxed a little, he was away from Percy, but now what was this new adventure?

As the jar containing Taddy broke the water's surface, a smiling face was looking down on him. The young boy was sat on the pond's edge.

"Hello tadpole!" said the freckle faced boy. "Pleased to meet you."

Taddy was now in just an inch or two of pond water, restricted in movement but he thought he might be safe now, as long as this boy put him back in the pond.

But the boy had other ideas. Soon, the water was tossed from side to side in the jar as the boy carrying it hastened his pace. The sights that Taddy saw were amazing. He had never left the pond before. He saw trees, flowers, and strange looking animals in a field. This was not Sunnyside at all but it was still exciting.

He could hear strange noises as the boy neared the village where he lived and then as the boy reached a garden gate another voice could be heard.

"Where have you been Jamie?" Your tea is ready. Go straight in and wash your hands and face."

So, Taddy's kidnapper was called Jamie and the woman must be his mother, Taddy was learning a lot today.

"I've been to the pond to watch the fishermen," Jamie replied, concealing the jam jar from his mother's eyes. He went into the house and up to his bedroom and to the hand basin in the corner. He carefully drained the pond water from the jar and Taddy wriggled in his hand. Jamie giggled, liking the sensation but poor Taddy was struggling for breath. Jamie poured tap water into the jar until it was two thirds full. The water felt different to the pond water but Taddy could now see better and had more water to swim in. Jamie put the jam jar on the cabinet next to his bed then he went downstairs.

Looking out from the jar Taddy could now see Jamie's bedroom. There was funny paper on the walls, pictures of animals – one of them looked like Taddy's father. The bed was a messy duvet and sheet, all ruffled up and strewn with various toys. Beside the bed was a rug. Whilst turning around in the jar and taking in the new sights Taddy heard a noise that was unfamiliar to him – a purring sound. He looked down and found himself staring at an odd animal. It was staring at Taddy too, it's odd blue eyes watching his every movement.

Taddy thought that if he was perfectly still then perhaps this strange monster would leave. Peter the Persian cat had other ideas.

Suddenly he jumped up and knocked the jar with a fat paw. It hit the rug, water spilling out, and Taddy too. He wriggled around in a damp spot and gasped for breath. Was this the end?

"Jamie what was that noise in your room?" Jamie's mother could be heard shouting from downstairs.

Jamie sped up the stairs immediately and saw Taddy. Gently he returned him to the jam jar and filled it with fresh water. Taddy was saved. He thought how lucky he was. It seemed like everything wanted to eat him. Tired from this adventure he rested on the bottom of the jar.

"Peter you bad cat, down you go!" Jamie pushed the cat towards the stairs. Peter ran off looking very fed up. Once downstairs, Jamie's mother let him out into the garden so he decided to hunt down a mouse.

Taddy dozed off into a restless sleep.

Next morning, Taddy awoke to a warm day. He felt slightly refreshed. He looked around himself. He was still on the cabinet but the bedroom door was closed so Peter could not get in. Taddy sighed. This was all well and good as adventures go but he missed the pond and his family. A jam jar of water was no substitute, but he had wanted an adventure and here it was.

Downstairs in the kitchen Jamie and his family were having breakfast.

"Mum, Susie is coming round today," said Jamie. He did not tell his mother that the real reason Susie was visiting was to see the tadpole.

"Well then you'd better clean up your room hadn't you?" said Mother so Jamie rushed up to his room, taking a piece of toast with him. He thought that Taddy must be hungry too. Jamie had read in a book that tadpoles could eat fish food and luckily he had some left (his goldfish had recently passed away).

"Hello Taddy," Jamie entered his bedroom. "Susie is coming to meet you today so I'd better change your water and feed you. He carefully picked up the jam jar and changed the water. Taddy was grateful as it had become a bit stale in the jar and this new water was nice and cool. He was so pleased that he showed his delight by somersaulting in the water, his head broke the surface and he smiled at Jamie. Jamie beamed. Taddy was trying to make contact; a bond was forming between them

"Susie is here, I'm sending her up," his mother called from downstairs.

Quickly, Jamie returned the jar to the cabinet and sat on the bed awaiting his friend. Taddy and Jamie stared at each other, each trying to understand the others thoughts. Taddy was thinking of Sunnyside and his family, wishing he could be with them. This boy was kind but Taddy thought that perhaps he had had enough adventures for now. He wanted to go home, but how?

"Hiya," said Susie as she came into the room. "Where's this tadpole then?"

"On the cabinet but be careful" Jamie warned.

Susie went over to the jar and placed both hands on it, lifting it to her face. Taddy saw this pretty, blonde haired little girl who had piercing blue eyes and red lips. She was smiling mischievously.

"You are a little beauty, I wish you were mine."

"Well he's not" said Jamie angrily. "He's mine; you will have to catch your own. I'm going to watch him turn into a frog and then release him."

Susie plonked the jar back down with a thud that threw Taddy off balance. She frowned as she plotted a devious plan.

"Jamie," called his mother from downstairs. "We are going shopping, we won't be long. There's some lemonade and biscuits on the kitchen table. Mrs Merton from next door will keep an eye on you, so please behave."

The front door closed. Jamie turned to Susie. She was smiling sweetly now and he smiled back. She wasn't too bad for a girl; she was just a bit jealous of his new pet. "I'll go and get the drinks and biscuits."

When Jamie left the room, Susie smiled naughtily. Quickly, she took the jar and tucked it into her skirt waistband; her jumper obscured it from view. She then sat back down gingerly on the edge of the bed.

Jamie was soon back with a tray upon which were the glasses of lemonade and plate of biscuits. "Do you want a chocolate biscuit Susie?"

"No, thank you," replied Susie "Just the lemonade but can I use the bathroom first please?"

"You know where it is," mumbled Jamie through a mouthful of biscuit.

Quietly Susie left the room, making sure that Jamie could not see the bulge in her waistband. She passed the bathroom and tiptoed down the stairs. Soon she was in the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and placed the jam jar inside.

Silently she went back upstairs and pretended to use the bathroom, and then she returned to the bedroom and had some lemonade. Jamie was so absorbed in his snack that he had not noticed that Taddy had gone.

In the fridge, Taddy's eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He was becoming cold so he started to swim around the jar. He noticed food in the fridge, one item looked like a smaller version of Percy Pike but it was obviously dead. He shivered in fear. Was he going to die now as well? Before he had even had chance to become a frog?

There was a strange droning noise that distressed Taddy. He tried to console himself by thinking of Father and his stories, Mother sat next to him and smiling at her children. "Oh" he sighed, wishing he was there right now. He was feeling much colder and his swimming became slower. How long could he last in here?

Back in the bedroom Jamie and Susie were laughing about one of their school friends, Charlie Chuckles the school comedian. Susie stood up. "I must go now Jamie, my aunt is expecting me for dinner today."

They both went downstairs and said their goodbyes, and then Jamie went back upstairs remembering the dirty glasses and plate. He was basically a good boy and tried to keep tidy for his parents.

When he walked into his room Jamie's eyes automatically glanced over to the cabinet. The jam jar was gone!

He searched everywhere in the bedroom. Had Peter upset the jar again? No, it was nowhere to be seen. Then Jamie thought about Susie and how jealous she was about Taddy. He looked in the bathroom, had she hidden him? No, Taddy was not there either. Had the horrible girl stolen him and taken him home?

Jamie thought about phoning Susie but her family did not have a phone and she had said that she was going to her aunt's anyway. Jamie tried to relax. Susie liked to play tricks, no doubt she would return with Taddy shortly. He would try to keep busy until she did and then he would tell her off. What a naughty girl to take his pet like that!

Twenty minutes had passed. Jamie tidied his room again and then he heard his parents return. "Jamie, your mother is making a pot of tea. Would you and Susie like some?"

"No thanks Dad. I'm busy and Susie has gone." Jamie did not mention Taddy's disappearance as he was not sure how his parents would react to him having another pet. Anyway, Susie would return soon.

Taddy was cold and exhausted as he rested on the bottom of the jar. He was sure he only had minutes left to live. Oh, he had been so silly to want an adventure. He should have waited until he was a frog. His parents were right to warn him away from Darkedge. Percy may not have got him but this was just as bad.

But then, the fridge door opened and Taddy was flooded with light and warmth. Jamie's mother was smiling at him as she took the jam jar out of that cold, dark place and set it down on the kitchen table. Then, her expression changed to one of anger. She stood with her hands on her hips and shouted.

"Jamie. Why is there a tadpole in the fridge? Get down here at once young man!"

She moved the jam jar to the window sill where the warm sun gently heated Taddy. He sighed and went off to sleep.

The next day was Monday morning. Jamie was busying himself for the day ahead, searching for his tie and bag.

"Jamie, be quick or you will miss the bus," called his mother. "And your bag is down here."

Jamie rushed downstairs, grabbed his bag and kissed his mother goodbye. He had reached the garden gate when he remembered Taddy. He couldn't leave him behind. Mum and Dad had accepted him but Jamie wanted Taddy to see his school and meet his friends. He rushed back into the house, up the stairs and then grabbed the jar which now had a lid with air holes in it.

He put the jar carefully into his bag. On the bus he sat next to Susie. He had decided against telling her off. Jamie was a clever boy and he realised that if he showed how upset he was Susie would have won. Susie did not mention the incident either. She was feeling guilty.

In the bag Taddy was quite relaxed. The darkness and the hum of the bus engine were calming.

The bus pulled up outside the school. All the children squeezed their way out, laughing and jostling, giving the impression that Monday at school was a pleasant experience.

Susie and Jamie were in Miss Merchant's class. They sat together behind Brian Bragg and his twin sister Belinda. The two B's were the school bullies and all the children were scared of them when they demanded pocket money and sweets from them. Brian's nickname was 'Bammy.'

Miss Merchant was asking the children about their homework. The subject was 'pets.'

Jamie had written about Taddy. He had decided that Peter really did not deserve to be written about after his naughty behaviour. Soon, it was Jamie's turn to read his essay and he did so, then he informed the class that he had brought Taddy with him.

Miss Merchant smiled. "Bring him to my desk so that we can all see."

Jamie walked to the desk and proudly placed the jam jar down.

All the children loved Taddy, especially Bammy. He whispered to his sister. "I want that tadpole, I'll see to it in the break."

All the children read out their stories, except for the Braggs who had excuses as to why they had not done their homework. Nobody was surprised.

The bell rang for mid morning break and Miss Merchant told the children to leave quietly. They filtered out of the classroom like little angels, with the exception of the Braggs who were busy pulling hair and prodding people. Miss Merchant shouted at them so the Braggs behaved until they reached the playground.

Jamie and Susie found a quiet spot under a tree to eat their snacks. Taddy rested safely next to Jamie in his jar.

As they talked Jamie and Susie were unaware of Bammy as he sneaked up behind the tree. Brenda was pulling a girl's hair in front of them acting as a decoy.

Suddenly Jamie noticed that Taddy was gone. "Where's Taddy?" he cried.

"He was here next to you," cried Susie. "It wasn't me this time, must be the Braggs."

They soon found the Braggs. Jamie could see the jar in Bammy's hand but he could not see Taddy in it.

"Hey Bammy. What have you done with my tadpole?"

Bammy span around and pushed Jamie. "Don't call me Bammy, only my friends can call me that. My name is Brian."

Jamie reeled from the push and caught his balance. He was angry now. Where was poor Taddy? He kicked Bammy on the leg.

Bammy fell over and landed on his bottom and everyone laughed. Jamie then noticed Taddy. Poor Taddy wriggling and gasping in a small puddle on the ground. Jamie quickly picked him up and popped him back into the half full jar of water that Bammy had dropped. Jamie gave the jar to Susie and told her to hide. He faced Bammy. Bammy had stood up now and was very embarrassed about being pushed over in front of everyone.

"You'll be sorry," he said angrily and he raised a fist to punch Jamie.

In that split second Jamie panicked. He was willing to take on Brian Bragg to defend poor Taddy but Bammy was much bigger and meaner than himself.

"Stop that!" Miss Merchant had marched up to the two boys and grabbed Bammy's arm. She caught hold of Brenda with her other hand. "You two are off to see the Headmaster…NOW!"

"Here you are Jamie," Susie passed the jam jar back to her friend. She felt bad for putting Taddy in the fridge and she felt pleased now that she had been able to help in a small way.

Jamie placed Taddy safely back into his bag. Taddy sighed with relief once again but the poor little tadpole had tears in his eyes.

That evening whilst Jamie was asleep, Taddy was in his usual place on the cabinet. He had fresh water and food and was leisurely swimming around his jar. He was thinking about his family again. It seemed so long since he had seen them even though it was just a few days.

During the night Taddy had heard Jamie dreaming, shouting out Bammy's name but soon it stopped and Jamie slept peacefully.

The morning was grey and overcast. Jamie was still asleep. He could lie in today as there was no school because of staff meetings. Taddy watched his strange friend. He saw Jamie awaken and rub his eyes. Next, a pyjama leg came out from under the duvet, then another as Jamie found his slippers and got out of bed.

"Morning Taddy," Jamie picked up the jar and went over to the sink where he refreshed Taddy's water. Jamie washed his face and brushed his teeth, examining his face in the mirror. When would he get whiskers then? Wishful thinking seeing as he was only ten years old.

Jamie placed Taddy back on the cabinet and then went downstairs for breakfast. During the meal the front door bell rang.

"Get that please Jamie," said his mother.

At the door Susie was clutching a fish bowl. "Hi Jamie."

"Hi Susie," Jamie had been expecting her.

"This is Gary, the fish that my aunt gave me," said Susie proudly. In the bowl was grit, sand, some pebbles and a fat goldfish.

Peter the Persian, tucked away in a corner of the hall was glassy eyed with delight. He was almost drooling. Fish! He loved fish much better than tadpoles.

"Let's go upstairs and introduce Gary to Taddy," said Susie excitedly.

When the bowl was placed next to Taddy's jar Taddy immediately glanced at the fish. He had seen many fish before but never a golden one.

Without invitation, Susie took hold of Taddy's jar and poured him into the goldfish bowl. Jamie was about to tell her off but changed his mind when he saw that Taddy was enjoying this newfound friend and home. The fish and the tadpole chased each other around the bowl. Taddy loved the extra space.

Jamie and Susie had not seen Peter, who had followed then into the bedroom. Jamie had forgotten to close the door. Peter crawled under the bed, whiskers, nose and big blue eyes peeked out from under the duvet cover.

"Jamie, Susie, come downstairs please. Mrs Merton has brought Dougal the dachshund round for you to play with whilst she goes shopping," called Jamie's mother.

The children were excited. They loved Dougal. He was mischievous with rough fur and bushy eyebrows. Jamie called him 'Colonel' because he thought he looked like one.

Dougal ran straight over to Jamie once they came downstairs. His tail was wagging at great speed and he tried to lick Jamie's face but could not manage to jump that high because of his stumpy legs

"Come on Colonel, let's go upstairs and see Gary," said Susie merrily.

Whilst the children were downstairs, Peter had come out from under the bed and was now on the rug preparing to jump up onto the cabinet. With a big launch from his back legs he managed this and sat down beside the fish bowl. His eyes followed Taddy and Gary's every movement. The temptation was too much for Peter and all of a sudden his hefty paw entered the bowl and plucked out a struggling Gary whose tail flipped madly.

Peter was a clumsy cat and in his excitement he knocked the bowl off the cabinet. Taddy was lucky that it did not break on the floor and he was still left with a little water. He swam under a pebble and shivered with fear.

Taddy was well hidden but Peter began to prod around in the bowl again looking for a further treat.

But then, Dougal entered the room, followed by Jamie and Susie. The dog saw Peter and began to gleefully chase him around the bedroom, barking madly. He chased Peter all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jamie's mother was heard to yell and then she opened the back door to let the two animals out. Dougal stopped running when he reached the foot of the garden's apple tree. Peter nestled on a top branch, glaring furiously. He had been foiled again.

"Jamie, what on Earth are you doing letting Dougal see Peter?" shouted Mother. "I'm coming up to your room right now young man."

Susie had discovered a dead Gary and was howling loudly as she cradled her pet's lifeless body. Jamie did his best to console her but decided to leave this to his mother who had entered the room and was now hugging Susie.

A few moments later Mother was still cross with Jamie. "What a mess, water everywhere. Pick up that bowl and let's get this rug dried."

Jamie picked up the fish bowl, took Taddy out and returned him to the jar. Taddy sighed. He had preferred the bowl, it was bigger. Poor Gary. Taddy was glad that he had not seen what had happened to his new friend but it was obvious poor Gary was dead.

"Did Peter get the tadpole as well?" asked Mother as she patted Susie's eyes with a handkerchief.

"No Mum, he didn't" replied Jamie.

"Well then," his mother's voice was firm. "After you have cleaned up this mess you must return the tadpole to the pond where you found him. It's cruel to keep him in a jar when he's used to the pond, and he'll be a frog soon. I haven't said much over the last few days because I know you are fond of him but I'm afraid he has to go. If you really care about him then you must take him home Jamie."

"Yes Mum," said Jamie sadly. He knew that she was right, mothers always were. He had never intended to keep Taddy forever anyway. He loved animals and had just wanted to watch him grow into a frog before he released him. Jamie sighed. Oh well, he could still watch Taddy grow in the pond.

He looked at the little tadpole and Taddy gazed back thoughtfully. He did not understand much human language but he could tell that he was going home – home to Sunnyside.

And oh, he was so pleased.

Clouds were breaking and rays of sun pierced the spaces. Jamie with his jar was walking the final few yards along the path that lead to Sunnyside pond.

Head down and slow in pace Jamie eventually reached the pond's edge. He could not recall exactly where he had found Taddy, Darkedge or Sunnyside, so Jamie was releasing him in Sunnyside because it seemed much nicer. He sat down by the water's edge. He and Taddy were alone. Jamie tilted the jar towards the water then he hesitated and in a quiet voice he said "Well Taddy, this is the pond I found you in. I hope you don't mind me taking you from here and all the adventures we have had, I'll never kidnap a tadpole again I promise…" he stopped talking then as a lump formed in his throat and tears in his eyes.

"You have been a good friend," he managed to add before he cried real tears. Some fell into the pond and formed tiny ripples. He had to do this. It was the right thing for Taddy. Jamie considered this the bravest thing that he had ever done. His hand was shaking as he poured the contents of the jar into the clear water. Taddy slipped out into his beloved pond.

He did not swim away immediately. He turned, popping his head out of the water briefly. Jamie thought that Taddy gave him such an endearing look and he managed to smile back at him.

Then Taddy was gone. Jamie stayed by the pond for a further ten minutes, hoping for another glimpse of his friend. Then he was disturbed by a fisherman so Jamie decided to go home. He felt sad but he still had Peter. Peter wasn't so bad really, even though he was very naughty. Jamie knew that he would be alright now. He had Peter and he could come back to the pond anytime to watch Taddy grow up.

Taddy was not quite home yet. Sunnyside was a large area, especially to a little tadpole. He was trying to remember the way home when he came across two frogs.

"Hello there boy, I am Ferdinand and this is my wife Fifi. We are on our way to visit the Pool family."

"So am I" cried Taddy, his spirits lifting immediately. "My family are the Pools."

"Ah! Then you will know Merry May?" said Ferdinand. "My grandmother and she are sisters."

"She's my mother," said Taddy proudly. "I am returning home after my adventures."

"Adventures?" Ferdinand laughed. "A little tyke like you having adventures?"

Taddy could not see what was so funny. He had had lots of adventures. Now he was tired and just wanted to be with his family.

"Let's all swim there together," said Fifi kindly. "You seem to be a little out of your way young man. If I remember correctly, Sunnyside is over there."

Taddy was beside Fifi in an instant. She seemed kind and reminded him of his mother.

But it seemed Fifi did not know the way to Sunnyside as well as she thought for soon the water grew darker and murkier. Then suddenly there was a swirling of mud and loose stones. In the middle of the swirl was a large eye. Taddy shivered, he knew the owner of such an eye.

Within seconds poor Ferdinand had vanished and then Fifi too. Then Taddy saw Percy Pike in full view with his scarred face and pointy teeth. Taddy knew then that he would be next!

With all the strength that he could muster Taddy torpedoed himself in the opposite direction from Percy. After a few seconds he found the courage to turn around. Percy was just behind him, mouth open, massive teeth ready to seize and grind. Taddy's only thought was of his family. He had come so far to be back with them and now this had happened.

Then, Taddy noticed that the only thing that separated him from Percy was a large wriggling worm that dangled from a fishing rod. Percy's huge mouth clamped tightly onto the worm as it had done so many times before, except in the past Percy had always managed to take his prize and swim off before the hook plunged into the roof of his mouth. This time, perhaps he was distracted by Taddy and he did not get away quickly enough.

Percy shot up into the air, out of the water. He was struggling and fighting for breath on the end of the line. Taddy popped his head out of the water and watched Percy's fight, until he could bear it no more.

Taddy bore little malice but he thought it just that Percy, a great threat to pond life should finally get caught himself.

Soon, Taddy was swimming in clear water. He shot to the surface and what he saw warmed his little heart.

A few feet in front of him were Sarah and Billy, and all his other brothers and sisters playing happily.

Taddy shouted for joy and they all came to him immediately. They were so excited to see him, so relieved that he had returned. Taddy would have to tell the family about the unfortunate demise of Ferdinand and Fifi, and oh he had such a lot more to tell them as well. Taddy would be the one telling the story tonight!

Mother Merry May, Father Frowning Fred, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers and sisters all encircled Taddy and he smiled. His adventures were over for now. He was home – HOME at glorious Sunnyside.


End file.
